Little Bits and Pieces
by RobinsReckoning
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr that get out of hand, featuring any of the Robins (past and present) Chapter 1- Tim gets de-aged and turned into a girl!


**so I started a side blog on my tumblr for prompts for short drabbles. As it happened, my first prompt was a request was from _icyboombox_ for a fic where Tim is de aged and turned into a girl. because I love Tim, de aging and genderbending, it turned out to be a little bigger than a Drabble, so this will be where everything I write for tumblr that gets out of hand goes. If you want to request something, message me on tumblr (robins-drabbles).**

* * *

><p>He recognised the footfalls behind him before they opened their mouth, so what was said didn't surprise him in the slightest.<p>

"Drake."

"Damian. What are you doing here?" Damian came to sit on the edge of the building, close enough so they could talk without it being awkward, but no closer than that.

"Waiting for Father. What are you doing here?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"I asked him here," a deep voice said from behind, causing both to jump slightly. They turned to see Batman towering over them, grapple gun in hand. The two boy reached for their own, and all three swung down towards the warehouse.

From a small window the three could see the trade was already in action. Two men in suits, sitting at opposite ends of a small table, were surrounded by their thugs and body guards. Two open briefcases, one full of money and another filled with viles of brightly coloured liquids, lay on the table. Tim went to look at his partners for the night, only to see they had vanished. Damn it. He quickly spotted them, sneaking around the back wall, and he dropped from his position by the window and headed inside via the ventilation shaft. Batman and Robin were taking aim, about to take down several of the thugs from a distance, when someone spotted them.

Gunfire rang out deafeningly throughout the large room, taking aim at the black figure and his colourful companion. Red Robin threw smoke pellets by the thug's feet, blinding them and leaving them open to an attack. They shot their guns wildly, a few scrapping his costume and skin, but none doing any damage a trip to Alfred couldn't fix. He took down several before the smoke started to clear, and he used his grapple hook to reach a perch on the ceiling. The bad guys didn't know he was here yet, and he wasn't about to lose that advantage. That's when he saw it.

Damian, unconscious, in one of the boss's hands, a bright pink filled syringe at his neck. He had a smile on his face that Batman would have loved to punch off.

"You let me leave with my money, or you'll see first hand what this does," he smirked, letting the thin metal press a little closer to the skin.

"You do that and I'll-"

"You'll what? Put me in a body cast? Jail?" Tim could see him smiling, and positioned himself to take him down. He shot his grapple hook, gaining the attention of the crook. Swinging down, he held his arm out to grab the man, planning to hang him by his feet and get some information out of him. Unfortunately, he never got that far. As he went to snatch the man, he twisted, plunging the needle into his arm and pressing the contents in. Tim yelled in pain and lost his grip on the grapple gun, flying a few feet before crashing to the ground. The already damaged costume was tore up more, leaving areas of skin exposed and red raw. He turned to see Batman helping Robin to his feet, who was awake but slightly swaying on his feet. Attempting to join them, he reached up to grab a chair for support, only to find his hand shaking to badly for it to be of any use.

"Ba-ba-bat-t-ma-an-n," he stuttered, trying to push the word passed chattering teeth. It got his attention, and both he and Damian came over, Batman kneeling done to reach him.

"Did he get you?" Batman asked, wasting no time and getting straight to the point. Tim managed to nod, and, realising he was still on the floor, tried to sit up. A gloved hand was pressed to his forehead.

"Don't move. We don't know what he got you with." He stood up, pressing a finger to his ear. Tim couldn't understand much of what was said, just a few words like 'Batcave', 'tests', and 'sample'. Tim could hear someone muttering, and didn't realise it was him until Batman finished and knelt down next to him again.

"Hurts," he repeated, black dots dancing in front of his eyes. He let them drop before feeling a light, repetitive tap against his cheek.

"Stay awake." He felt arms around him, lifting him up and pressing him against a warm, comforting body. He tried to stay awake, he really did, but he was in pain and he felt safe, so it only took him seconds to slip into dream land.

* * *

><p>She woke up on a cold metal table, with an I.V. in one arm and a bandage around the other. The room was cold and cut off from the rest of what she assumed was a larger room by a curtain. Sitting up slowly, she carefully took the I.V. out, and got off the table. She used the sheet on the table to cover her naked chest, only to realise her pants were so loose she'd have to abandoned them. Now in only lose-fitting boxers and a white sheet, she poked her head out the curtain. Only to come face to face with a boy. "Ahh!" she yelped, stepping backwards onto her makeshift dress and falling backwards. The boy caught her arm, and she was about to thank him when he put her in a head lock.<p>

"Who are you and what have you done with Drake?" he demanded, squeezing tightly.

"Help!" she yelled, squirming around and trying to get free. The boy tightened his hold, and she started gagging. She clawed at his arm, only to find it covered with a strong fabric. A fabric in colours oddly familiar.

A man in black rushed in, cape billowing behind him.  
>"Robin!" he yelled, causing the boy to let her go. She gasped for breath, rubbing her neck and backing away as fast as she could. Batman left his partner and walked over to her, easily two or more feet taller. She started to shake and back away faster, causing her to again trip over the sheet.<p>

"I'm sorry I took the pictures!" she yelled, bringing the sheet over her head. She heard another pair of footsteps enter the room, and hoped they'd stop Batman from hurting her. She doubted they'd be able to though. A light hand pulled the sheet back softly, revealing her wide blue eyes. The man on the other side of her sheet was wearing a mask, so she couldn't see his eyes, but he had a nice smile and she decided she could trust him. She smiled back shyly.

"Hi there. What's your name?" he asked happily. It was infectious, and she answered easily.

"Tif. Tiffany Drake."

"Hi Tiffany. I'm Dick." She laughed at him, shaking her head.

"No you're not. You're too old." She pointed to Damian. "Why is Robin wearing pants? And frowning?"

"Robin is wearing pants because he was cold. And he always frowns. And I am Dick. I grew up."

"You can't grow up that fast. I saw you and Batman earlier. It was cold and you weren't wearing pants."

"She knows an awful lot," Damian muttered.

"Tim knew this much." Bruce turned to the girl. "Tim, ah, Tiffany, how old are you?"

"Nine and five eighths," she whispered, not wanting to get into trouble with Batman.

"So let me get this straight; these guys were buying drugs that make people younger and flip their gender? Who would want that?" Damian said.

"People dealing with child sex slaves-" Bruce said, before being cut off by Dick, who had clamped his hands over Tiffany's ears.

"Bruce! Little people ears!"

"I can still hear you know," she said, a little louder than necessary. Dick removed his hands from her ears and instead out them around her, hugging her tightly. Just then a man in a black tuxedo walked in, a tray with two cups of coffee, two cups of milk, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on it. Bruce and Dick took the hot mugs of coffee, and Damian took a cup of milk. All of them took a cookie, or in Dick's case, several, before the man walked up to her. He held the tray in front of her, smiling kindly. She looked at him dumbly, until she heard Dick laughed.

"It's okay Tif. This is Alfred. He makes the best cookies in the world," he said in between bites on his own treat. She carefully took one, and the glass of milk, taking a small bite. The group watched her face light up as she devoured the rest of it. Alfred played the plate down next to her, and walked over to the boys, who were talking in hushed whispers. She could still hear them from over where she was sitting, but slowly munched on another cookie while looking around so as not to look rude.

"What should we do? Tell her the truth? What if she freaks out?" Dick whispered.

"Tell her what we need to, and make a cure as quickly as possible. But watch her, make sure she doesn't develop any other symptoms." Bruce muttered back. He walked off, Damian trailing behind, and Dick and Alfred came back over to her. Alfred collected the tray and now empty plate. Dick held out his hand.

"We're going to go upstairs and find you something to wear, okay?" She nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her towards the stairs. After they discovered it was nearly impossible to walk up the stairs with the sheet, Dick simply scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way.

They decided she could make do with the boxer shorts for now, and Dick stole a shirt from Damian's room. Tif went into another room and out the shirt on, which was way to big for her skinny frame. The dark shirt and black hair that reached just pass her collarbone made her look way too pale. But she looked happy enough, and Dick asked her what she wanted to do.

"Do you have any books?" she asked.

The look on her face when he showed her the library was priceless. She let go of his hand, running around from shelf to shelf, touching spines with her fingertips or, more often than not, reaching out to touch a book but then retracting her hand, as if she might somehow break it. Eventually she picked a book, Moby Dick, and sat on the floor where she was and started reading. Dick sat beside her.

"Don't you want me to read it to you?"

Tiffany looked up in shock. "Nobody's ever read to me. They say they have more important things. Don't you have important things?"

"I do, but one of them is reading to you. Now pass me that book. I haven't read it in years."

He was little more than a quarter of the way in when he realised she had fallen asleep. Sometimes during the reading, the young girl who was really his younger brother crawled into his lap, sitting up against him so she could follow along with his reading. Now, her head rested in the crook of his arm, her body spread across his legs and her toes not quiet touching the next bookcase. He out the book back, then carefully lifted the girl, bring her back down to the Batcave. Bruce was in the 'lab' section, filling a syringe with a dark blue liquid.

"I was just about to call you down. The antidote is finished. Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. We were reading Moby Dick," he smiled. Bruce gave him a questioning look, but otherwise ignored the last comment, taking the antidote and injecting it into Tif's small, pale arm. Dick went and placed her back down on the table, removing the shirt and pulling a sheet over her so she wasn't completely exposed. The boxers would fit when she was a he again, but the shirt would be painful to remove once he was his normal size. Dick was planning to stay down here, but Bruce insisted that it would take at least six to eight hours, and that he should get some rest. So he went to sleep, all the while hoping his little brother would be okay.

* * *

><p>Dick found Tim the next morning in the library, sitting on the floor in between two bookcases, reading. As he got closer, he saw it was the same copy of Moby Dick he had read to Tiffany last night. He smiled and sat down next to him, taking the book out of his hands and reading out loud from the top of the page he was currently on. But instead of protested like he normally would if someone interrupted his reading, Tim just leant his head on Dick's shoulder, following the words as Dick read them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? Let me know, I'll love you forever! :)<strong>

**review for an Alfred cookie (::)**


End file.
